


La Boda

by Columbus_blue8



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, Angustía, Boda, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony es asmático, asmático, bucky es un maldito, final agrio/abierto, universo alternativo - sin poderes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Columbus_blue8/pseuds/Columbus_blue8
Summary: 🌹En el día de su boda, Tony debió asumir que en realidad una boda no siempre es el día más feliz de la vida de alguien...🌹





	La Boda

**Author's Note:**

> •Au.  
•Sin poderes.  
•Siento los errores.

_°•Capitulo Unico•°_

Las campanadas de la iglesia podían oirse hasta a un par de cuadras de distancia, claramente eran el llamado previo a una ceremonia de ensueño sobre la unificación de dos personas que, según la tradición, llevadas por el amor por el otro decidían unificar sus futuros de por vida.

Dentro de ella, podía sentirse un suave ambiente anhelante y emocional, sensible, reflejándose en el empeño al fijar cada detalle y cada encaje colocado en su respectivo lugar especial. El clásico color blanco estaba motedo por un poco de color oro, para diferenciar un poco por petición del novio, y los asientos de los invitados a la ceremonia llevaban cómodos cogines por que él también sabía de lo hastiantes e interminables que pueden llegar a ser este tipo de ceremonias.

Las personas habían estado llegando poco a poco, mientras, a la espera del comienzo de la gran boda entre Tony Stark y James Barnes, conversaban entre si para pasar un poco mas rápido los minutos de ansiedad y nerviosismo.

Lejos de allí, en una de las habitaciones donde supuestamente aquellos que iban a contraer matrimonio se deberían de estar preparando, las cortinas permanecían cerradas. La atmósfera era obscura e invitaba a dormir o a algo más. Y los jadeos desincronizados y las súplicas necesitadas erizaban la piel de sus autores, como señalizaciones del pleno apogeo sexual. El ambiente turbado de calor con ardiente aroma a sexo esclarecían el significado de sus tan comprometedoras poses, y, mientras el silencio se veía sometido con violencia por el constante sonido de pieles golpearse entre sí, todo era roto por el sonido de besos chasqueantes, humedades y gemidos temblorosos entre otros sollozantes.

\- _En estos momentos agradezco que seas una mierda de_-

\- _Mierda, mejor cállate... ¡oh, Dios, solo ve mas rápido!_ \- interrumpido por el grosero gruñido, el caballero de desordenado traje negro acató las ordenes de airadas reacciones delirantes. Aferró sus grandes manos a la cintura del cuerpo mas compacto y se dedicó a no más que a enfurecer sus estocadas cada vez más.

\- _Como ordene, señor Stark._

Aun cuando el ambiente olía a sexo e infidelidad, el placer era mas ensordecedor que el remordimiento, y era la tentación quién llevaba las riendas y la locura hacía de bufón, movilizando el cuerpo de aquel par de personas en busca de la culminación sexual.

\- _Maldición, junta las piernas. _\- bramó impacientándose. A modo de castigo regaló una cruel nalgada para posteriormente acariciar, pellizcar y manosear el trasero ajeno. - _Ah... apretado..._

El activo suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza hacía atras con una expresión de gozo total mientras seguía embistiéndole.

-_ Di mi nombr- ¡Oh, Dios!_ \- la espalda del castaño mayor se arqueo y su cadera se alzó en busca de que el grueso falo que lo atravesaba sin tregua volviera a arremeter brutalmente contra su punto especial.

Desquiciados, ambos obedecian las ordenes implícitas de sus cuerpos y el del contrario.

\- ..._Howard, eres fantástico, Maldición__._

\- _...__¿Más que m-mi hijo?_

\- _No responderé a eso. _\- resopló.

\- _M-maldit- ¡Ah!_

El cuerpo mas grande y grueso arremetió contra el mas delgado, que pedía violencia entre movimientos espasmodicos, buscando desesperadamente la liberación de su orgasmo, hasta que al final, todo se redujo a ellos, ellos y los minúsculos estallidos en cada nervio y cada terminación nerviosa sobrecargada de estímulos, y entre gritos que fueron tratados de contener en vano ambos hombres liberaron su tensión sexual en una algarabía de jadeos y risas excitadas. Luego de las consecuencias post-orgásmicas, ambos seres se acariciaban mientras la cadera de Howard Stark se presionaba aun mas contra la mesa a causa del infiel que mecía su cuerpo en una inconciente busqueda de una última caricia de los tersos interiores de su amante, y él a su vez, enganchando un brazo al cuello ajeno para lograr unir sus bocas en un beso húmedo con aparente sabor a despedida, pero sin rastro de remordimiento alguno por sus actos.

· • 🌹 • ·

El apabullante bullicio de los invitados lejanos revolvía sus entrañas y le provocaban la repetición constante de su tic nervioso, Tony tendía a arañarse la piel de sus muñecas con sus uñas, que aunque cortas, cumplían su trabajo dejándola roja y sobre sensibilizada. Acerca del nerviosismo en esos momentos, era un erudito sin duda; tenía la completa noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y de lo que iba a ocurrir dentro de media hora pero al mismo tiempo tenía la densa sensación de estar flotando en la nada. Sabía el por qué del temblor en sus manos, y sabía el por que de la capa de sudor que subsistía superficialmente en ellas. Sabía la razón por la que las comisuras de su boca insistian en torserse hacia arriba o por que su labio inferior permanecía trémulo, lo sabía bien, por que ese día, era el dia en que se iba a casar con su persona especial, con su primer amor, y no era para menos.

  
Con porte elegante, infalible gracia y encanto, él, Tony Stark, iba a contraer matrimonio. Estaba nervioso, ansioso, aterrado, y todos los "ado's" por haber. Apretó sus manos en puños temblorosos para tratar de menguar la alteración mientras caminaba de aquí a allá por el cuarto.

Joder, era lo que mas quería, pero... estaba inseguro, desde semanas en realidad.

\- _...¿Nervioso?_ \- una voz a sus espaldas lo hizo saltar en su lugar y por unos momentos creyó que era Bucky, su prometido, pero suspiró al ver de quién se trataba.

\- _Stevie__... _\- sonrió al capitán y caminó hasta estar a dos pasos de él, su mejor amigo, quién estaba ataviado en un elegante traje negro que absolutamente le hacia justicia. Realmente era una bendicion que pudiera dejará lugar en la armada para venir con él. - ..._estoy a__terrado._

Aún cabizbajo, pudo sentir la sonrisa de Steve.

\- _Tranquilo, todo saldrá estupendamente bien, ya lo verás. Te ves hermoso, Tony. _\- Rogers acarició sus hombros y los apretó un poco, reconfortándolo en el proceso, suspirando al ver el rostro sonrojado de Tony y su sonrisa agradecida. - _¿Tienes tu inhalador?_ \- le cuestionó mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo tembloroso de su mejor amigo, sentía los suaves rizos de Tony cosquillearle en la barbilla y el cuello cuando él se recargó en su pecho. Steve presionó un beso sobre su coronilla. - _Debes cuidarte ese asma, ¿Bien?__ Sabes que se te dificulta respirar._

\- _Si, mama__ gallina._ \- bromeó pinchando su dedo en los costados de Steve. - _Me tratas como si tuviera algo insertado en el pecho todo el tiempo._

\- _Muy gracioso._ \- Rodó los ojos riendo sin remedio, simplemente Tony no podía dejar de parecerle adorable. Luego de unos momentos, el rostro de Steve se volvía serio. - _Tony, yo..._

Stark podía sentir demaciado palpable el anhelo a través del tono de voz con el que Steve pronunciaba su nombre, y el nudo en su garganta se apretó tan dolorosamente que tuvo que deshacerse el nudo del moño que tanto trabajo le había costado arreglar en su traje.

\- _...__Sabes que ya lo hablamos, ¿No?_

Rogers suspiró frustrado, con la cabeza gacha froto su ceño con pesadez, deseando en esos momentos no ser portador de una horrible información que prácticamente podría destruir a su amor no correspondido. Deseaba en verdad tomar a Tony y llevárselo lejos o a alguna dimensión desconocida en donde nadie pudiera hacerles daño, en donde pudiera rodearlo de una armadura y mantenerlo a salvo.

\- _Es solo que-, demonios, Tony, en verdad, en verdad no creo que debas casarte y-_

\- _Steve_. - advirtió, peor Steve parecía empecinado en continuar.

\- -_Y no me refiero a lo que yo siento, mas bien es por lo que tu sientas aquí dentro y yo solo quiero estar seguro de que tu lo estás por que..._ \- presionó la palma de su mano sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho de Tony queriendo sentir el efecto de sus palabras él mismo. Tony se alejó asustado de aquello mismo. Asustado por su corazón descarrilándose y la posibilidad de verse descubierto, por sí mismo y por Steve mismo. - _Por que yo-_

\- _¡Steve! _\- Gimoteó, en verdad ya no creía tener el mismo valor que tanto le costor reunir antes para volver a rechazarlo. Tragando con dificultad, prosiguió sintiéndo el leve matiz de la mentira bailando por su lengua, por lo que titubeo sin quererlo. - _Yo..., yo en verdad estoy seguro de lo que voy a hacer, ¿Bien? Lo siento, pero amo a James, y me voy a casar con él, y después de que lo hablamos cientos de veces ahora solo espero, y quiero, que me apoyes... Te necesito conmigo, Steve, aunque suene demasiado egoísta._

Los ojos de Steven picaron por unos segundos ante las suplicas implícitas en los grandes ojos de Tony, y Tony juró ver el detalle del brillo fugaz de una lágrima. Y sintiendo su inseguridad y su miedo crecer aún más deseó no haberla visto jamás. Rogers permaneció inmóvil observándolo, parecía estarse debatiendo internamente sobre algún tema secreto para él, sobre si torturarlo con más dolor emocional no fuera suficiente o concederle el alivio momentáneo, sobre si seguir torturándose a si mismo o complacer aunque sea un poco a su pequeño.

Steve eligió la felicidad de Tony antes que la suya propia. Por mas que ésta probablemente fuera solo un momento fugaz y de papel.

\- _Siempre estaré contigo, cariño. Siempre que me necesites estaré allí._

Forzó una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a Tony analizarlo en profundidad, mentiría si la pequeña sonrisa que Stark le regaló no le agitó el pecho.

\- _Gracias, Stevie... _

\- _Sabes que pase lo que pase siempre podremos ser los... mejores amigos, Shellhead _\- le susurró con un deje amargo, pero al final ambos rieron con Tony respondiendole un grandioso "Winghead". Tony procedió a terminar de arreglarse una vez que Natasha llegó para ayudarle, mientras, a través del espejo, Steve observaba a la persona que más amó y seguirá amando prepararse para unirse a un hombre que no se lo merecía ni siquiera un poco.

\- _Te ves fabuloso, __Antoshka._

\- _Gracias, Tasha._

Tony sonrió a travez del espejo, tanto a Steve como a Nat. Y ambos pudieron captar la escondida inseguridad que habitaba en ella.

·• 🌹 •·

Treinta minutos mas tarde, era Steve quien sentía cada nota de la marcha nupcial como algo torturante y nauseabundo. Aun más cuando veía la falsa sonrisa en el rostro de su mejor amigo y hermano, y sobre todo la hermosa pero dolorosa expresión de felicidad que Tony le dedicaba a James. Y lo que se le hacia el colmo, era la para nada disimulada mueca de desangrado que Howard Stark llevaba a causa de presenciar el casamiento de su amante con su _hijo_. Una nauseabunda mezcla de putrefacción humana, con Tony yaciendo allí como una flor en medio de un pantano.

Y cuando los ojos de Tony recayeron en él le fue absolutamente imposible soltarlo aún cuando con la mirada le pidió que lo hiciese cuando recibió las flores de sus manos para proseguir con la ceremonia. Cedió cuando Rodhey, el segundo padrino, disimuladamente lo codeó. Durante el resto se la boda Howard evitó a toda costa hacer contacto visual, y él evitó observar el rostro de su Stark. En aquellos momentos no podía mas que aborrecer al par de personas que conformaban la mentira que amenazaba con destruir el corazón de Tony.

Para cuando las palabras "_Acepto_" se promunciaron, Steve cerró los ojos y evitó las lágrimas. A diferencia de algunos invitados que ya eran un mar de mocos. Como Thor quien era consolado por Loki, su pareja. Y Pepper quien parecía llorar mas por la misma causa que lo atenazaba a él, la mentira, que por la mera emoción.

Cuando el sacerdote pronunció las inquietantes y tentadoras palabras de "...si alguien se opone...", a Steve le fue indispensable el inundar su mente de las mismas oraciones una y otra vez:

_"Por Tony, por su felicidad", "Por amor a Dios, renuncia a él" "Dios, cuanto te amo, pequeño." "Por favor, no hables"_

.  
.  
.

_"Por favor, no te cases."_

Se obligó a callar aún cuando Tony disimuladamente lo miró, y más aún cuando notó lo mismo en Howard. Una súplica silenciosa. Un "por favor" por que no se les arranquen a los amores de su vida de su lado.

Luego del beso final, las damas de honor y los padrinos saludaban y felicitaban a los recién casados, donde un Tony eufórico respondía con emoción conmovedora y un James permanecía serio regalando una sonrisa de vez en cuando y asintiendo al parloteo de su pequeño esposo.

Steve se había marchado al bufete junto con Pepper. Y mientras Thor y Loki hablaban con él, Tony pudo notar el acercamiento que su padre hizo de repente hacia James, por lo que prestó especial atención. 

\- _Sabes que extrañaré este delicioso culo durante la luna de miel..._\- Barnes susurró lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo Howard pudiera oir, sonriendo cuando el mayor le correspondió, mientras disimuladamente, daba un duro apretón al trasero de éste.

Y aún cuando Tony fue consciente de aquel último gesto, desmoronándose por dentro y sintiendo su pecho apretarse, como si algun objeto obstruyera sus pulmones, forzó una expresión feliz ante la nueva felicitación de otro invitado. Al fin y al cabo, según él, había sido lo correcto, y debía responder a sus consecuencias.

•  
·  
•


End file.
